Allura Vysoren
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = | AppID = Lady Allura | Pre-StreamApp = true | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = | C3App = true | C4App = true | C5App = true | Name = Allura Vysoren | AKA = Lady Allura (common) Allie (Lady Kima) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = HumanMatthew Mercer clarified on Twitter that Allura's race is human. | Class = Arcanist (Abjuration WizardMatthew Mercer clarified on Twitter that Allura is a wizard (not a sorcerer), and her arcane tradition is the School of Abjuration.) | Alignment = | Languages = | Age = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Emon, Tal'Dorei | Family = | Connections = Lady Kima (close friend; former adventuring companion); Drake Thunderbrand (friend; former adventuring companion); Sirus, Dohla, and Ghenn (former adventuring companions; deceased); Tiberius (shy suitor); Vox Machina (employers; fellow councillors) | Profession = Enchanter | Stats = false | StatsRef = | Level = | Abilities = false | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Arcanist Allura Vysoren is a human wizard. She is played by Matthew Mercer. Character Information Lady Allura is famous throughout Tal'Dorei as a powerful arcanist and former adventurer. She is a member of the Council of Tal'Dorei and one of Vox Machina's principal contacts within the city. She is also part of the Arcana Pansophical, a semi-secret group of powerful mages around the world. Her home is the Ivory Tower, in Emon's central Cloudtop District. It was Allura who tasked the party, shortly before the Critical Role stream started, with travelling to Kraghammer to find her close friend, Lady Kima of Vord. Before the Stream and Tiberius, drawn by Wendy Sullivan Green and colored by John Wehr.Fan art of Allura and Tiberius, drawn by Wendy Sullivan Green and colored by John Wehr.]] Allura has stated that she made Bags of Holding as a child to pass the time on weekends when she was little, and as such is very familiar with what the magical items are and are not capable of. It was her and Lady Kima that together defeated the Scourged Rider fifteen years prior to the events revolving around K'Varn. Because of this, both of them were offered political positions on the Council of Emon. Allura accepted the position while Kima chose to follow the god Bahamut as a paladin. It was probably during this time that she also became a member of the Arcana Pansophical. Both her and Kima have remained close friends since then. Allura was with Vox Machina when Tiberius tried to trick two trolls into leaving their campsite by appearing to them as a female troll. The situation almost ended badly for Tiberius, who became a sexual target for the trolls. When Allura was attacked in her home, being forced to flee, Vox Machina quickly rushed in to defend her. However, upon entering the Ivory Tower, they inadvertently triggered her defense systems, causing the tower to come crashing down and turn into a pearl. It was also during this time that Vox Machina acquired their Carpet of Flying from her house. While it has been hinted that Allura knows they have the carpet, she seems to have decided to let them keep it. Tiberius at some point became infatuated with Allura. She has hinted that she likes him, though it is still unclear. He has also stated that she is a more powerful magic-user than he is. During the Stream In , Lady Allura introduces elementalist Drake Thunderbrand and reveals that they used to be part of an adventuring party with Lady Kima, Sirus, Dohla, and Ghenn. Years ago, they fought the ancient red dragon Thordak and managed to seal him in the Elemental Plane of Fire, but at the cost of Sirus, Dohla, and Ghenn's lives. Personality While we do not know much about Allura at this time, Matthew described her as "headstrong". Abilities Little is known about Allura's abilities other than she is a formidable wizard, and is considered to be one of the most powerful arcanists in the world of Critical Role. She is also an able enchanter, as she created Vox Machina's eighth Earring of Whispers, and installed a Sigil of Teleportation in the basement of their keep. Spells * Mage Hand * Sphere of Darkness * Teleportation References Art: Category:Allies Category:Emon Category:Arcana Pansophical